


Demon Dream

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Admission of love, Angst, Cas is dying, Dean drinks a lot, Demon!Dean, M/M, MOC - Freeform, Mark of Cain, dean is guilty about everything, deanmon, demons do dream, dream visit, mention of MCD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Dean hadn't thought he'd be able to dream anymore, but here he is seeing an Angel in his dreams.





	Demon Dream

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt for Destiel bingo this week was: G2: Angels and/or Demons.
> 
> Y'all I had some really filthy smut planned for this, I did. But I started writing it and stalled out halfway through, so you're getting this angsty bs instead. There will be smut in the future... eventually... someday... maybe...
> 
> Enjoy the angst!!

The amount of liquor he could drink when he was human had been pretty staggering, but now that Dean was a Knight of Hell… well, it was nothing short of astronomical. He hadn’t been sure he’d even be able to get drunk, but after his sloppy, slurred karaoke performance he had no question. Anne Marie cut him off after he’d emptied his third bottle of whiskey, and the patrons had booed him off the karaoke stage, so Dean had no choice but to head off to bed to sleep off his drunkenness.

 

He fell face first onto the mattress after taking off his shirt, and moments later, Dean was asleep

 

_The air was cool on his face as he sat in the first rays of the morning sun. There was a cooler full of beer to his left, and a mesh container of live bait dangled in the water from a string that was attached to his chair. He smiled as he reeled in the line on his fishing pole. Dean hadn’t dreamt since taking on the Mark. Not like this. It was a surprise. He’d always thought demons didn’t dream, but here he was._

 

_A ripple in the wind, and a soft sound like static announced a new presence. It wasn’t the first time Cas had visited Dean’s dreams, but it was the first time he’d been able to hear him coming. He glanced over at the angel as he settled into a chair that had appeared next to Dean upon his arrival. Neither spoke for a while, fishing in companionable silence._

 

_“You should come home, Dean,” Castiel finally said, “we miss you.” He reeled his line in slowly. “I miss you.”_

 

_“You shouldn’t even be here like this, Cas. You don’t have the grace to spare.” Dean cast his line again without looking at the angel. Castiel said he missed Dean, but he wasn’t the same Dean anymore. “I can’t go back there, you know that.”_

 

_“I’m dying.” Cas didn’t sugarcoat it. It was nothing Dean didn’t already know. “My grace is… burning away, and there is nothing I can do about it. My only wish is to spend the last of my time on this earth with you.”_

 

 _Dean looked over at him now. The angel didn’t smile or weep_ _. He seemed at peace with his fate. The polar opposite of Dean in every way, now that he was a demon. Castiel was dying while Dean couldn’t die, and he accepted his destiny, while Dean was still trying to drink his away. He thought that after becoming a demon he would have less feelings, but that wasn’t the case at all. He felt just as guilty as always._

 

_Dean hadn’t been good enough to deserve the love Cas gave him when he was human, and he sure as hell wasn’t good enough for it now._

 

_The previously serene sky was quickly filling with clouds, blocking out the warmth and light of the sun._

 

_“I’m a demon, Cas. A Knight of Hell. And I still have the mark.” Dean pulled his sleeve up to show it still existed. “Even if I wanted to go back to the bunker, I can’t.”_

 

_“Dean, you know we found a cure. Let Sam try it.”_

 

_He had a vivid flashback to the moments outside of the church, everything that happened afterward. Sam nearly dying. Gadreel. Kevin. The Mark. Everything was his fault. Even with his soul twisted and scarred beyond humanity, Dean couldn’t escape that._

 

_There was a clap of thunder and a bright flash of lightning in the distance as the darkness overtook the dream. The wind whipped against his face, and he watched as Castiel’s tan trench flapped in the powerful gusts._

 

_“No. I deserve what I got, Cas. You should leave. As much as I’ve enjoyed your company, I don’t want you to die while you’re in my head.”_

 

_The angel stood, staring down at Dean for a long moment. “You are the only one who ever thought you weren’t good enough. I don’t care if you’re a Knight of Hell. I loved you that night  in the barn. I loved you when you were human. I love you now. It's always been you, Dean.”_

 

_Cas turned away and there was a staticky sizzle. When Dean looked over, the angel was gone, and the storm clouds above him opened up with the torrential downpour of his guilt and sadness._

 


End file.
